Liberdade para Amar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Rosette e Chrno estabelecem-se no interior, em Michigan, para viverem em paz o resto dos seus dias, e é quando eles finalmente podem expressar o amor proibido que sentem um pelo outro... - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Chrno Crusade não me pertence, e eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com esta fic. Estou escrevendo-a apenas para minha diversão (e de vocês também). Espero que gostem dela ! Aproveitem e leiam !

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Freedom to Love", de Elly3981; a autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** O longo trecho em itálico é um flashback; e tem uma cena NC-17, então já estão avisados.

* * *

**LIBERDADE PARA AMAR**

Era uma bela noite. O céu estava a descoberto e as estrelas brilhavam, lá no alto, como incontáveis e reluzentes diamantes. Rosette sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava através da janela do seu quarto, enquanto estava deitada na cama com o amante. Estava fazendo frio naquela noite, mas as chamas da lareira, bem como o calor do corpo de seu companheiro, eram mais do que suficientes para mantê-la aquecida. Era estranho que ela nunca tivesse notado a beleza do mundo ao seu redor; enquanto tinha vivido no convento, ela estivera sempre tão preocupada com suas missões e suas buscas pelo seu irmão, desaparecido há muitos anos.

Mas essa parte de sua vida agora tinha acabado. Ela e Chrno haviam deixado a Ordem de Magdala, e estabeleceram-se em uma casa abandonada, na zona rural de Michigan, onde estavam vivendo tranqüilamente naqueles últimos meses, nem mesmo preocuparam-se em dizer a quem quer que fosse para onde tinham ido, e eles decidiram que seria melhor assim. Após tudo o que havia acontecido, a ex-freira e exorcista recebera de bom grado a mudança. Ela lembrou-se dos dias de paz de sua infância, de volta ao orfanato com Joshua, antes de Chrno e Aion entrarem em suas vidas e mudarem tudo. Apesar de sentirem falta de Azmaria, do padre Remington e de todos os outros, eles não tinham dúvidas de que a Ordem os separariam se eles retornassem, sobretudo por causa da destruição que Chrno e Joshua haviam provocado.

Rosette tinha ficado sabendo sobre o destino do seu irmão por intermédio de seu companheiro demônio. Seu irmão mais novo estava vivendo atualmente sob os cuidados da Ordem de Magdala, ainda estava recuperando-se dos ferimentos de sua batalha contra Chrno e sofrendo de amnésia parcial, mas ainda assim ele estava bem, e isso era tudo o que ela poderia pedir. Embora Chrno estivesse magoado com o fato de Joshua não ter nenhuma memória da irmã que tanto o amava e que tanto sacrificara por ele, Rosette não pareceu se importar tanto, porque ela sempre tentava ver o lado bom das coisas. Até onde ela sabia, eles haviam sido bem-sucedidos em sua última missão: Aion estava morto e Joshua estava finalmente livre. Com o tempo, as lembranças do irmão sobre ela poderiam retornar, mas, mesmo que isso não acontecesse, desde que ele pudesse viver uma vida normal e ser feliz, ela também ficaria feliz. Ela fizera tudo o que podia por ele, e agora era hora de concentrar-se em sua própria felicidade, assim como na de seu companheiro, que depois tornara-se amante.

Sim, Chrno era seu amante e ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Não deveria ter sido uma surpresa, de fato; eles haviam sido amigos e companheiros por tanto tempo, era natural que tivessem se apaixonado um pelo outro. E, agora que eles moravam ali para viverem com privacidade, o relacionamento de ambos tinha tomado um rumo totalmente novo, que não era possível quando eles ainda viviam no convento. Por sorte, os dois haviam encontrado aquela pequena casa abandonada, com espaço para um jardim e um pequeno lago no quintal. Ali, eles eram capazes de aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida, que nunca tinham sido capazes de sequer reparar antes, eles estavam por muitas vezes ocupados, protegendo o mundo de demônios, para pensar em se divertir.

O casal vivia cada dia como se fosse o último. Ambos estavam morrendo lentamente por causa de seu pacto, e eles sabiam disso, especialmente Rosette. Ela queria libertar o selo, para que pelo menos Chrno pudesse viver, mas ele não permitiria isso. Sentia-se como se o matassem por saber que sua existência ia lentamente drenando a vida dela, mas pelo menos, quando a sua hora chegasse, ele estava determinado a segui-la, e por saber o quanto era inútil discutir com o demônio, quando sua decisão já estava tomada, Rosette cedeu.

Os dias logo transformaram-se em semanas, que depois tornaram-se meses. Rosette nunca esquecera a ocasião em que Chrno finalmente reunira coragem para dizer-lhe as palavras que ela tanto desejava ouvir. Fora a noite em que ambos fizeram amor pela primeira vez, e a noite em que o seu mundo mudou para sempre. Longe dos olhares indiscretos e das línguas dos outros membros do convento, eles agora eram livres para amar, para agirem conforme sentimentos e desejos que nunca se atreveriam a dizer em voz alta para os outros.

Sim, a liberdade para amar sem que precisassem se preocupar com que os outros pensavam. E isso significava mais para ela do que todas as riquezas do mundo. Rosette não pôde evitar deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se novamente da primeira vez em que Chrno confessou os seus sentimentos por ela...

* * *

_- Feche os olhos; eu tenho uma surpresa para você._

_Curiosa, Rosette parou de comer o seu jantar, colocou os talheres em cima da mesa e obedeceu,l e então sentiu quando uma embalagem fora colocada em suas mãos. _

_- O que é isso ? - ela perguntou, após abrir os olhos e ver que estava segurando uma grande caixa de presente._

_- Eu vi isso quando estive na cidade, hoje cedo, e soube que tinha de comprá-lo para você._

_Abrindo a caixa, ela tirou um vestido vintage de cor vermelho-rubi, de estilo vitoriano, de tirar o fôlego, que era ainda mais belo que o vestido cor-de-rosa que ela usara em Las Vegas na noite em que conhecera Azmaria, e certamente muito mais belo que que o deprimente vestido preto que Fiore havia feito para ela._

_- É tão lindo ! - ela engasgou-se. E, pela aparência dele, caro demais - Mas onde você conseguiu o dinheiro para pagar por algo assim ? - ela perguntou, enquanto olhava para Chrno, com curiosidade. O demônio sorriu timidamente e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando ignorar a pergunta, mas Rosette já sabia. Eles não tinham muito dinheiro, e por isso só havia um modo de ele ter conseguido comprar aquele vestido._

_- Chrno, onde estão os seus chifres ?_

_- O vendedor ficou interessado neles, e então eu troquei-os pelo vestido._

_- Mas por quê ?_

_- Porque eu amo você._

_Por um instante, Rosette não foi capaz de articular nenhuma palavra, olhou para o companheiro, espantada e em estado de choque, com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha ouvido bem o que ele dissera ?_

_- E-eu não sei o que dizer ! - ela chorou ao olhar para baixo e corar violentamente. Chrno segurou-lhe gentilmente o queixo com sua mão, e ergueu-lhe o rosto, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos._

_- Por favor, diga que me ama também - ele sussurrou, com os olhos repletos de desejo e esperança._

_Rosette sorriu, o rubor ainda não tinha deixado o seu rosto._

_- Eu falo... eu também te amo._

_- Então, use-o para mim._

_- É claro que sim, qualquer coisa por você._

_Chrno sorriu e segurou a mão dela, e Rosette não ofereceu resistência quando ele levou-a para o quarto e ajudou-a a tirar as suas roupas habituais, antes de deslizar o vestido vermelho sobre ela. Apesar de ela nunca ter permitido que ele a levasse até o seu quarto, estava tão feliz que não se importava; afinal, o vestido era muito difícil de se colocar, sozinha, com todos os seus babados e laços, e ela gostava de ter Chrno vestindo-a, assim como ele fazia isso muito afetuosamente._

_Enquanto estavam na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro, na porta, Rosette ainda estava sem conseguir encontrar palavras. Ela estava vestida, não ia a nenhum lugar, mas isso não importava. No momento, só havia um lugar no qual ela queria estar a qualquer custo, e era onde estava Chrno._

_- Você está tão linda - ele sussurrou, baixinho, em seu ouvido, atrás dela, olhando para o espelho._

_Rosette sorriu ao virar-se para ele, e gentilmente tomou seu rosto entre as mãos._

_- Obrigada por este vestido. Eu adoro isso... e amo você - ela, então, inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Os lábios dela eram macios e doces, mais doces do que o melhor vinho que ele já pudesse ter provado, e ele estava intoxicado com o desejo._

_Segurando-a pelos ombros, ele beijou-a apaixonadamente, retribuindo-a, levantou-a em seu braços e carregou-a para a cama, onde ele começou a desabotoar o seu vestido novo. Rosette estendeu a mão e começou a afrouxar a coleira em seu casaco vermelho e a camisa branca, por baixo deste. Quando as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo chão, Chrno olhou para sua amante, e ela corou novamente ao ver sua nudez refletida em seus belos olhos vermelhos. Ele queria que ela se sentisse mais à vontade ao seu lado, e por isso mudou ligeiramente a sua aparência, até aparentar ser um jovem da sua idade. Ele não poderia fazer muito mais sem o poder de seus chifres. Além de serem metamorfos, demônios também eram mestres do ilusionismo, e Chrno não era exceção. Se quisesse, ele poderia aparecer como um garoto belo e charmoso ou como um jovem homem lindo e sedutor, o que quer que ela desejasse._

_Mas para Rosette, isso não importava. Chrno era Chrno, e ela ainda iria conhecê-lo, querê-lo e amá-lo, independente de sua aparência..._

_Olhava para o seu amante; o demônio sorria alegremente para ela. Suas presas à mostra assustariam qualquer outra garota, mas não Rosette. Ela conhecia-o muito bem, sabia que ele nunca iria machucá-la; ela pensou que seu sorriso era a mais bela visão que já tivera._

_- Eu estou assustando você, Rosette ?_

_- Não, é claro que não. Você salvou a minha vida tantas vezes, como eu poderia ter medo de você ? - estendendo a mão para acariciar seu rosto, ela sussurrou: - Eu acho você o garoto mais belo e maravilhoso que eu já conheci - Chrno riu, divertido, quando ela disse "garoto", considerando o fato de que ele tinha dez vezes a sua idade._

_- Bem, obrigado, eu fico feliz que você pense assim. Posso fazer outra pergunta ? - ela assentiu com a cabeça._

_Inclinando-se, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: _

_- Quer fazer amor comigo ?_

_Como que em sinal de resposta, ela estendeu as mãos e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, puxando-o para baixo, para outro beijo. Ele adorou o modo com que ela provou que não se importava por sentir suas presas contra os lábios dela. Ela amava tudo a respeito dele, desde sua pele âmbar, seus cabelos roxos até seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Quando mais nova, ela pensava que todos os demônios eram monstros malvados e feiosos, e muitos eram assim, mas ela ficara chocada ao descobrir que alguns podiam ser bastante nobres e belos, assim como seu amante, que era o mais belo de todos os demônios. Embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso a ninguém, nem para si mesma, ela achava que Chrno, em sua verdadeira forma, era a criatura mais linda que ela já havia visto (não que ele também não fosse bonito em suas outras formas). _

_Rosette estendeu a mão e tocou-o na parte mais íntima de seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Só o mais leve toque dela já era suficiente para deixá-lo louco de desejo. Ele não podia esperar mais, ele precisava dela naquele momento, e sentia que iria ficar louco se não tivesse essa necessidade atendida._

_- Rosette, você está pronta ?_

_- Sim... faça-me sua._

_Ele não precisava de mais nenhum incentivo. Separando-lhe as pernas e preparando-se, ele sussurrou:_

_- Me desculpe, Rosette. Eu vou tentar fazer com que isso seja rápido._

_Ela estava confusa, e prestes a perguntar o que ele quis dizer, quando sentiu uma dor lancinante, após senti-lo dentro de si, a última barreira fora enfim rompida, o que significava o fim de sua virgindade. Ela segurou-o com mais força, as unhas cravando-se em suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava de dor. Felizmente, fora rápido, como Chrno prometera, e Rosette conseguia relaxar novamente após a dor diminuir, ofegando suavemente, com pequenas gotas de suor tendo se formado em sua testa. Embora soubesse que seria inevitável, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado e de se arrepender por ter provocado sua dor._

_- Eu sinto muito, Rosette - ele pediu desculpas, mas ela silenciou-o, pousando um dedo em seus lábios._

_- Shh... está tudo bem. Eu estou bem agora. Por favor, não pare, faça-me sua esta noite... - e foi o que ele fez. Eles beijaram-se novamente, como quando eles tinham começado a fazer amor. A intimidade de Rosette era quente e apertada, com Chrno sendo o primeiro a estar dentro dela._

_- Por Deus, você é tão boa - ele gemeu enquanto beijava-a mais uma vez. Sua dor já se fora, Rosette retribuiu o beijo com igual fervor enquanto ele atraía-a para si com mais força, até sentir que eles estavam quase morrendo de prazer. A sensação era tão maravilhosa, ela não conseguia entender porque sempre fora ensinada a abster-se do sexo e a fazer votos de celibato, quando juntara-se à Ordem. Como podia algo tão celestial como aquilo ser algo ruim ? Ela gritou novamente quando sentiu-o quente, dentro de seu corpo. Exausto, ele caiu por cima dela, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego._

_- Mmm... eu me sinto tão bem... eu não tinha idéia de que o amor podia fazer nós nos sentirmos tão bem assim... você foi tão maravilhoso, Chrno, eu nunca iria querer isso com ninguém, mas você... - ele riu baixinho, ao seu ouvido._

_- Obrigado, Rosette, eu estou feliz por você se sentir assim. Eu também me sinto do mesmo modo, e eu nunca deixaria de querer você agora que eu sei como é bom tê-la - e ele foi sincero em suas palavras. A recente intimidade de ambos havia formado um forte vínculo entre eles - seu amor. Durante o dia, eles viveriam como um casal normal, apreciando as belezas da pacífica paisagem rural, como a pesca, a caça, e fazendo as tarefas do campo. Depois do jantar, eles iriam fazer caminhadas ou nadar, aproveitar as coisas da vida, algo ao qual a tantas pessoas da cidade era concedido. Era algo distante da agitação das vidas que eles levavam antes, como exorcistas da Ordem de Magdala, mas eles não se importavam. Após tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos cinco anos, eles decidiram que queriam passar o restante dos seus dias em paz._

_Os dias eram calmos e as noites eram maravilhosas e excitantes. Eles haviam compartilhado muitas, muitas noites como aquela primeira, e cada vez que faziam amor, sentiam tanto prazer quanto na primeira vez, se não mais. Eles fizeram isso na cama, na banheira de hidromassagem, em um tapete de peles em frente a uma lareira, e em tantas posições quanto fosse possível imaginar. Ele também mudava de forma - ficava em qualquer forma na qual ela desejasse vê-lo, contanto que ela estivesse de bom humor quando faziam amor. Ela adorava a forma como ele segurava-a e tocava-a, como se ela fosse frágil, apesar de ambos saberem que ela não o era, e todo o tempo sussurrando entrecortadamente o quanto ele a amava, o quanto a queria e precisava dela..._

_Depois de deixarem a si mesmos exaustos, eles ficavam ao lado um do outro e falavam sobre coisas suaves, até adormecerem nos braços um do outro. Às vezes, Rosette acordava rapidamente no meio da noite e sentia prazer em olhar com admiração para o rosto de Chrno, dormindo pacificamente, enquanto passava a mão por seu peito nu; o rosto jovem, bonito e inocente que contradizia a sua verdadeira idade e o seu passado manchado de sangue. Ela sabia de tudo sobre o seu passado, mas ainda o amava, como poderia não amá-lo depois de toda a devoção e lealdade que ele tinha lhe demonstrado durante os últimos cinco anos ? O amor entre uma humana e um demônio era um tabu, e proibido, e ainda assim ele desafiara uma antiga lei por se atrever a amá-la, uma donzela de Deus. Não poderia existir nenhuma outra palavra para isso, senão pecador, mas, oh, em que _doce_ pecado isso resultara._

_Rosette nunca havia sentido tamanha felicidade, e desejou que aquilo nunca acabasse, embora ela soubesse que os últimos dias de ambos na Terra não demorariam a chegar; eles ainda estavam morrendo, e, no entanto, nunca haviam se sentido tão vivos como se sentiam agora. Ela não tinha dúvidas sobre isso, e não sabia se ria ou chorava com a ironia. No entanto, ela se consolava com o fato de que nada os separaria novamente, depois que tivessem deixado este mundo. E se, caso algum dia eles retornassem, ela estava determinada a encontrá-lo novamente, independente do que acontecesse... _

* * *

- Rosette ?

A ex-freira tivera os seus pensamentos interrompidos, após a voz de Chrno tê-la chamado.

- Sim, Chrno ? - perguntou ela.

- Você parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa. No que você está pensando ?

- Oh, eu estava apenas relembrando um pouco de algumas coisas. Nada importante - seu amante franziu o cenho, obviamente entendendo erroneamente.

- Você se arrepende ? - ele perguntou. Sua pergunta pegou-a desprevenida.

- O que você quer dizer ? Você está falando sobre o nosso pacto ? É claro que não ! Você sabe o quanto eu sou feliz por ter você em minha vida; eu não teria conseguido nem a metade das coisas que consegui se não fosse pela sua ajuda, e isso inclui estar livre do controle de Aion !

- É verdade, mas não fomos capazes de ajudar seu irmão. Você não sabe o quanto eu lamento por Joshua e o quanto lamento por não ser capaz de trazê-lo de volta para você.

A expressão dela suavizou-se quando ela colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

- Shh... não se arrependa - e completou: - Você não falhou comigo quanto a isso. Sim, Joshua é meu irmão, meu irmão mais novo, e antes de eu ter te conhecido, ele era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Eu sempre vou amá-lo, mas eu não posso cuidar dele para sempre, porque um dia ele vai se tornar um homem, e ter sua própria vida. Mesmo se eu pudesse estar novamente ao lado dele, o seu amor, por si só, não seria o suficiente; nós já não somos mais crianças.

- Eu não entendo; o que você quer dizer ?

- Eu quero dizer que, enquanto Joshua estiver vivo, bem e livre, isso é tudo o que eu posso pedir. Eu costumava me sentir atormentada entre o meu amor por ele e o meu amor por você, mas não mais. Agora que sei que ele está em boas mãos, eu posso finalmente deixá-lo ir, e entregar-me completamente a você.

Chrno olhou para baixo, como se ele se afogasse nas palavras dela.

- Entendo - ele disse. Sua amante tinha amadurecido muito durante o ano anterior, e sobretudo após a sua recente provação - Você é tão altruísta, Rosette. Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que diria algo assim, e é por isso que eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo, Chrno. Estes últimos seis meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida. Quando eu deixar este mundo, eu vou estar feliz, sabendo que seu rosto vai ser a última coisa que eu vou ver.

O demônio se inclinou e beijou sua amante loira.

- Eu prometo que não vou deixar você ir sozinha. Quando nós deixarmos este mundo, eu vou estar com você para sempre - e falar essas palavras apaixonadas tinha deixado-o excitado novamente, e Rosette não fez nenhuma tentativa para resistir, quando ele preparava-se para fazer amor com ela novamente. Quando preparava-se para entregar-se a Chrno, mais uma vez, Rosette fechou os olhos e pensou em seu amado irmão pela última vez.

"_Adeus, Joshua, meu irmão... seja feliz..."_

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Então, o que vocês acharam ? Eu fui inspirada a escrever esta fic depois de assistir a alguns excelentes AMVs de Chrno e Rosette no YouTube. Já faz alguns anos que assisti a Chrno Crusade, e ainda é um de meus animes favoritos. Eu também tenho o mangá, e tenho de dizer que cada volume tinha algo que fazia com que eu gostasse mais do que o anterior. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que se os plots do anime e do mangá fossem um pouco mesclados, com algumas mudanças, a história teria sido muito melhor. E sinceramente, eu também acho que os produtores de Chrno Crusade poderiam ter terminado o anime de modo melhor do que o terminaram, porque ainda deixa um monte de perguntas sem respostas. A única coisa que eu achei bastante triste foi o fato de Rosette e Joshua nunca terem se reencontrado, como fizeram no mangá, mas decidi que seria uma idéia útil para se usar nesta fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la !

* * *

**N/T 3:** Taí um fandom do qual eu confesso que não acreditava mesmo que algum dia fosse pelo menos traduzir alguma fic, o de Chrno Crusade. Só me animaria a fazer isso caso encontrasse alguma que mostrasse que o final não foi precisamente o mesmo do anime ou do mangá - o que eu jamais tinha encontrado até então.

**N/T 4:** E mesmo assim, quase que eu não traduzo esta fic, porque, de longe, foi a que mais trabalho me deu. Isso porque, com relação às outras fics que traduzi, foram traduções do espanhol para o português. Não foi o caso desta, que foi traduzida do inglês para o português - a primeira. Eu me viro relativamente bem em espanhol, mas, com relação ao inglês, não posso dizer que ocorre exatamente o mesmo. Mas, como gostei dela, decidi que não tinha nada a perder. Apesar de eu não gostar desta ferramenta, usei o Google Translator, e arrisquei. Se eu achasse a tradução muito abaixo da média, não a postaria, mas achei aceitável... e aqui está "Liberdade para Amar".

O que vocês acharam ? A tradução ficou boa ou pelo menos aceitável ? Se alguém gostou, poste reviews, please...


End file.
